That's what you get for mixing names bad title
by lips.lie
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi's first encounter with what they're thinking and a fast forward of 3 years. What happens when you throw together half of Loveless and half of Beloved?


Like always I own nothing this is all based off a Panic at the Disco song & Yun Kouga's Loveless. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well he was just hanging around then he fell in love and he didn't know how but he couldn't get out"

- Panic at the Disco

"Well I suppose I should go find this kid. Man I can't believe Seimei is making me watch his kid brother. Crap!?! What is his name??? Riku? No Ryo? No . . . dammit!!!! It's some weird name. . . Ah now I remember his name is Ritsuka." Soubi sighed.

Soubi walked to the school he had been informed 'Ritsuka' would be. Even though Soubi didn't care about the boy; he hated meeting new people. He looked around wondering what time the elementary classes would get out. He waited silently, his anxiety running high. Usually he had no feelings towards other people, so why is meeting this kid making him an insecure wreck?!?

He pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves. After what seemed like years, the school bell rang, ripping Soubi from his thoughts."Great", sighs "let's get this over with."

A ton of young students came rushing out; he checked all the faces but none belonged to the boy he was looking for. "Why not? Why not? Please????" Soubi made a face at the girls high-pitched voice. He closed his eyes waiting until he heard the fast footsteps, "I'M SORRY RITSUKA-KUN", the high voice rang out. "Wait, she said Ritsuka!" Soubi's eyes bolted open and he saw 'Ritsuka's' small framed body hunched over running with tears leaking from his violate eyes.

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's upper arm, his fingers easily wrapping around him. "Ritsuka, why are you crying?" Soubi asked completely ignoring the formalities. A bit taken aback Ritsuka stuttered out his words, "Who the hell are you?!? What's it to you if I'm crying or not?!?" Ritsuka soot back taking in Soubi's appearance, "Holy crap! Hey he's . . . he's an adult!! Ugh that makes me sick! He's probably some pervert-stalker" he thought.

"Don't you know me???"Soubi said. "Leave it to Seimei to not tell the kid I was coming for him", Soubi thought bitterly. Ritsuka made a face of disgust when he looked at the top of Soubi's head. Soubi quickly understood Ritsuka's harsh behavior. Soubi chuckled, "Ah my ears? I won't do anything." Ritsuka looked at him quizzically, like he didn't fully trust him. "Still who the hell are you?" Ritsuka half shouted. "Didn't Seimei tell you about me?", as soon as Seimei's name left Soubi's lips Ritsuka's whole demeanor softened, "You knew Sei-mei????" Ritsuka's voice was soft, barely more than a whisper cracking on his brother's name. "Yes, I knew him quite well, either way I've been waiting for you, but you never came so I came to you." Soubi stated. "…Let's go make some memories." Ritsuka said eagerly.

Soubi made it back to his apartment in the early morning hours, and laid on his bed. "Ritsuka, somehow the strange name fits him. What did Seimei mean to him exactly? When it came to 'his' name, Ritsuka's whole persona flipped. Out of everything that Seimei's done to me I really hope he doesn't take Ritsuka away from me. For some odd reason unexplainable, I'm finding myself drawn to the kid. Still I'm 20 so I should have controlled myself from kissing him. I shouldn't have gotten so intimate with him on our first meeting hopefully he's not scarred.

{Fast forward 3 years}

"Where do you want to do today, love? I've got all the time in the world." Soubi asked affectionately , while meeting Ritsuka after school. "Ugh! I told you not to call me that! Really especially not at school!!!", although Ritsuka was scolding him, he took the older man's' hand and continued walking away from the high school hell hole. While Ritsuka may not be affectionate in public Soubi's taken a fond liking to him because what the world doesn't know is when you throw opposites together you always get true love.

Loveless & Beloved


End file.
